


Couch Sex Is Rockin'

by I_glitterz



Series: Tommy-Were Verse [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's a cat, the animal in the woods but indoors, Adam's the animal ready to prey on his big kitty, because there is nothing Adam likes more than making Tommy Joe purr for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Sex Is Rockin'

Arriving at the hotel, Tommy goes into the bathroom to clean up. When he forgot to bring clothes, he also forgot about the cleaning up and he’s pretty sure that Adam has a wet spot on his front seat from where the cum leaked out of his ass. He can feel it running down his inner thighs and it’s really slippery.

He grabs a cloth, wets it and does a quick run over his body, mostly getting between his legs. He put the cloth on the counter, grabs the lube he used earlier, and heads out of the bathroom, seeing Adam sprawled out on the bed. He walks over and climbs in after him, resting his head on Adam’s chest. He feels Adam card his fingers through his fringe and he purrs. It feels so good and the small ache between his thighs from riding Adam is a constant reminder of what’s to come in a few minutes. That ache is going to get stronger and he can’t wait.

“You tired?” Tommy asks looking up at Adam.

“Yeah, but I’m good, don’t worry,” Adam says, eyes closed.

Tommy sits up and smiles mischievously. “I can help wake you up,” he says.

Adam opens his eyes and Tommy almost groans at the darkening shift of them when Adam’s brain gets on board with that idea. “Yeah … Yeah, okay.”

Tommy slithers down Adam’s body, spreads his thighs, and sits between them. Adam’s cock gives a nice twitch when Tommy grips it. Tommy bends down and nibbles at Adam’s hipbone and then the crease of his thigh, slowly following it with his tongue to the base of Adam’s cock. He gives it a little kitty lick and Adam groans.

Tommy thinks about what it might feel like if he licks Adam with his cat tongue, just a little experiment. He does, and the most inhuman sounds bursts out of Adam, making Tommy’s dick harder.

Tommy licks all the way up to the head and swirls his tongue around the tip, dipping into the slit. He licks back down and sucks a ball into his mouth, licking up the salty taste and listening to the incredible sounds coming from Adam.

“God, Tommy, feels so good,” Adam says and he won’t quit moving, so Tommy licks and sucks lower, spreading Adam wider and tonguing his hole, feeling it tighten and then loosen. He groans and starts sucking on Adam’s hole, feeling Adam squirm and push back. He slides the tip of his tongue inside tasting something even darker and groans, sending the vibrations through Adam. He purrs at the boneless relaxation that washes over Adam’s body, inviting his tongue in deeper. He works his tongue into Adam for a few minutes before pulling back and licking his way back to Adam’s cock.

He wraps his hand around the base and fondles Adam's balls in the other hand while he takes the head of Adam’s cock into his mouth, moving his hand against the rhythm he creates with his mouth. He makes an experimental hard suck and gets a mouth full of Adam’s cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat. He groans and pulls back, jerking Adam as he watches the pleasure play across his freckled face.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Tommy whispers. He keeps up his rhythm as best as he can as he crawls up Adam’s body so he can get those lips on his.

Tongues wrestle and spit swaps, but it's the sexiest kiss Tommy thinks he’s ever gotten and he licks into the crevices of Adam’s mouth for more, so much more.

He feels Adam trying to sit up, so he releases his hard dick and wraps his arms around Adam’s neck instead. Adam wraps his arms around Tommy’s waist and lifts them both up and out of the bed. Walking across the carpet to the couch, Adam drops Tommy onto it and Tommy crawls into a sitting position, but gets a slap on the thigh for his movement. He growls and looks up at Adam.

“Turn around, kitty,” Adam commands, putting his hands on Tommy’s hips when Tommy is chest to back on the couch, his claws coming out to clamp down on the back. His knees are going to ache after this, but he could give two fucks at the moment because he’s about to get … well, fucked.

Tommy spreads his thighs slutty wide, giving Adam room enough to get on the couch and put his dick in his ass already, because he’s ready and it’s not beneath him to beg. His plan goes to shit, though when he hears Adam’s groan and turns to see Adam drop to his knees and spread Tommy’s ass.

Tommy hisses in anticipation as he watches Adam lean forward. When Adam starts lick, sucking, and probing his ass, Tommy’s sure he might just lose it right there.

“Adam,” Tommy whines, pushing back on that slippery, wet tongue. He rubs his dick against the back of the couch and the sweet torturous friction isn’t enough to get him off and he whines higher.

Adam pulls back and looks at Tommy, pupils dilated and his lips shiny and swollen. “You taste good.”

Tommy purrs and his eyes flash a honey brown when Adam manhandles him into the position he wants Tommy in. Tommy rests his head on the back of the couch as he feels Adam’s fingers slide between his crack and over his hole that is wet with spit, cum and lube from earlier.

He knows he must feel pretty lose because Adam groans into his ear as his fingers slip inside of his hole easily. “Jesus, Tommy. How can you always be so ready for me?” Adam asks rhetorically.

Tommy just purrs, feeling his cat scratching at his insides to come out. He gives in and lets some of it make an appearance. His ears pop out underneath his hair and his tail wraps around his and Adam’s thigh bringing Adam closer. His claws are already embedded into the ugly red couch and he can feel his throat trying to produce meows.

“Sorry, my cat wanted out, and I couldn’t refuse all of it,” Tommy says, embarrassed that he’s so close to cat form and Adam’s fingers are in his ass playing with his walls looking for that spot that has Tommy melting every time Adam touches it.

“Don’t be. I like your eyes, and your tail seems to really like my thighs and waist,” Adam says, scissoring his fingers in and out of Tommy, stretching him open.

He adds another while Tommy starts kneading the back of the couch, claws ripping some places and the cotton wrapping around them.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding about damage being done to that couch.”

Tommy pushes back on Adam’s fingers as he says, “Told you … Fuck, come on. I’m ready.”

Adam removes his fingers and not soon enough, Tommy feels the blunt head of Adam’s dick at his hole. He relaxes his body to accommodate Adam’s dick when it pushed in past his ring of muscle.

“Oh god!” Tommy groans out loudly. He pushes back, feeling Adam’s dick slide all the way to the hilt. He’s shaking and his mind is almost blank, minus the thought of Adam pounding into him.

“Jesus, you’re tight. Fuck, feels so good. So good for me, kitty,” Adam rambles while he rubs his hands all over Tommy’s body; his hips, back, chest. When Adam’s hands reach the front of his thighs, he grips the back of the couch. Adam pulls his thighs further apart, brings one hand around to Tommy’s back and pushes him lower; back bent, ass in the air. “Stay just like that.”

“Fuck, okay,” Tommy says when he feels the first thrust and how deep Adam goes inside him.

Adam grabs a fist full of his hair, minding his ears, and pulls his head back, bending Tommy closely into a pretzel as Adam claims his mouth. Tommy melts into it and kisses back just as roughly, tongues tying and hips rocking to a lover’s beat.

Adam snaps his hips, hitting Tommy’s spot an Tommy cries out, pushing back harder against Adam’s brutal thrusts. He clenches down on Adam’s dick, feeling his orgasm coil.

Adam grips his hips so hard, he can feel the bruises start to form. He mewls when Adam pounds into him, hitting that spot in Tommy on every other thrust.

Tommy’s losing his mind. He needs to cum so badly, his balls are starting to ache. “Adam … So close ...Touch me, please!” Tommy begs, crying out in relief when he does, stripping his cock with fast, sure strokes until Tommy is stilling, breath held, eyes squeezed shut, while a shudder of pure ecstasy washes over him as he cums all over the back of the couch like Adam promised he would.

“God, you’re so gorgeous when you cum,” Adam bites out as he pounds one, two, three more times and then he’s cumming inside Tommy.

Tommy feels it when Adam shoots inside him. His cat gives this weird sort of satisfied slump inside him and it’s the second time Adam has cum in him and has his cat bending to his every whim when it feels Adam’s cum shoot inside his body. Yeah, this feels nice.

“We need to get cleaned up. Dry cum sucks when you’re sleeping in it,” Adam says, pulling Tommy up and Tommy whines.

“I’m comfy … Go sleep … Night, night,” Tommy whispers falling face first into the back of the couch.

Adam chuckles behind him and smacks his ass to get his attention. “Up .. Come on, kitty.”

Tommy growls and uses strength he didn’t know he had to turn and pounce on Adam, knocking him onto the bed with Tommy on top of him.

“Sleep, fucker,” Tommy hisses lovingly, laying his head on Adam’s stomach and snuggling close to him.

“Bossy,” is the last thing Tommy hears before sleep overtakes him with a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
